carrie_2013_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie White
Carrie White is a shy and lonely 17-year-old girl. She is the daughter of Margaret White, who is a religious and lonely woman. Margaret verbally and physically abuses Carrie. She slams a Bible at Carrie's face and locks her in a closet to pray for forgiveness. She screams at her mother yelling "HELP, GOD YOU SUCK!!" and the closet door cracks. Both are shocked. Carrie suspects, that she has telekinesis, some sort of power. She then begins to study everything she can about her power. While practicing at home, the lights flicker and her mother comes up with a knife to check, if she is alright. She quickly, but in control, puts the bed softly on the ground along with books. Margaret then goes on the bed with her, whispering to her that she is safe. Carrie makes the knife fly off the desk onto the ground, her mother doesn't see it but hears it looking over quickly than looking back at Carrie. Carrie is asked to the prom by Tommy Ross, but thinks it is a trick and runs to the hallway. He follows her and she replies saying "Stop!" He then gives Carrie her coat, as she runs crying. Carrie and Miss Desjardin have a serene and peaceful talk together about Tommy asking her to the prom. She is confronted again while walking home, but this time she accepts. Carrie tries to tell her mother but she is disinterested and attempts to walk away after telling her no. Carrie reveals her power to her mother by lifting up all the furniture and her mother off the floor. She demands that she is going and wants to be normal. Carrie sews her own dress, and buys makeup, and on prom night, but her mother tries to convince her, that it is a trick and threatens to tell Tommy the truth. Carrie telekinetically pushes her mother into the closet and locks the door. She leaves with Tommy and arrives at the prom. She feels amazing, as if her whole life has led to this moment. In the meantime Chris Hargensen´s friends manipulate the election, so that later she and Tommy win the election and while on stage, Chris drenches Carrie in pig's blood. Carrie is nearly in tears. She reacts with no noise, but gasping. Tommy shouts out "What the hell?!" The video then plays of Carrie in the shower pleading for help. Carrie remembers her mother's words and begins to walk briskly for the door. Before she can take another step she glances over seeing the video humiliated and enraged. Chris, Tina Blake, Nicky Watson and Lizzy Watson laugh hysterically, because the plan worked. As Billy pulls on the rope more, the bucket of blood plummets onto Tommy's head, instantly killing him. Carrie then mourns over his body. After spotting Billy Nolan's glasses her inner psyche snaps, as she stands up, flickering the lights. She then levitates the blood on her body, while demonically transfusing, astonishing the crowd. Heather, scared about what she is seeing, attempts to scram the gym. Carrie's powers, now reaching an incredible level, make sure, that she screeches and unleashes a monstrous tsunami of air, that instantly forces people flying across the gym, pressurizes furniture and obliterates everything. When the storm disappears, Heather's face is eradicated as Carrie pushes her into the glass on the door right in front of Sue Snell, while another student, trying to scatter, is crushed by a pole. Nicky and Lizzy are forced to the ground telekinetically, while being stampeded by scrambling students, killing them. Carrie then proceeds to turn the sprinklers on, soaking the gym in water. After ripping apart the electrical system, Carrie proceeds to whip Tina repeatedly, which pushes her into fire and setting her ablaze within seconds. Not only is Tina engulfed, but the whole school begins to collapse under the flames. Carrie then spares Miss Desjardin, throwing her on stage, and electrocuting the water, shocking anyone who stepped in it. Most perish in the fire, and Carrie levitates out of the school. After seeing Chris and Billy, she stalks them. Eventually she encounters them, who then attempt to kill her by running her over, but she uses her power to stop the car and in the process kills Billy and traps Chris in the car, then sends the car flying into the gas station. Chris goes face-first into the windshield dying of blood-loss and glass sticking out of her cheeks, causing open wounds. She dies because of the wounds. Carrie then blows up the station destroying the car. Carrie returns home, where she finds, that her mother has escaped the closet and has gotten hold of a kitchen knife in a deleted scene. Carrie strips of her bloody clothes and takes a bath washing off the blood. She changes into her nightgown and meets her mother in the upstairs hall. Her mother tells her of the night she was raped and therefore conceived her. Margaret stabs Carrie in the back but they fly in opposite directions. Carrie then falls down the stairs and brutally hits the wall leaving a blood stain. Her mother manages to slash her leg than arm in the process. She nearly stabs her in the face, so Carrie has no choice but to defend herself. With her last strength she kills her mother by impaling her with the household objects, crucifying her on the way. After cradling her mother to death, she realizes what she has done, and begins to rain stones begin from the sky. Sue appears shortly afterwards but is held in the grasp of Carrie. After scanning Sue's brain, she realizes that Sue had nothing to do with the prank. She tells Sue that the baby she is pregnant with is a girl before throwing her out, thus saving Sue's life. Carrie´s house then goes into the ground taking Carrie and her dead mother with it, which would indicate, that she was buried alive. At the end after Sue's words at the White Commission Sue visits Carrie´s grave and places a white rose on it, Carrie's headstone then cracks forming a heart before exploding and Carrie screams on the way. This indicates that Carrie's still alive.